


The Kiss

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Best Man, Best Man Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Love, M/M, Original Poem by me, Sad, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Wedding Kiss, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: What is so special about the couple's kiss at the altar? Is it that it is symbolic of their love for each other? The thing is when the couple kisses, all the people are transfixed on them, no one pays mind to anyone else, whether it be the Maid of Honour or the Best Man even if the Best Man is Sherlock Holmes.I was wondering what Sherlock thought during the Kiss and came up with this...
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short. Sorry!

Mary looked beautiful as usual in her dress, of course she did, but John? John was something else. So handsome, so charming, not that he didn't always look good but in his suit he looked so right, that could be because Sherlock had thought too much about this day, the day when he married John, no no, when John Watson married Sher...Mary, Mary Morstan soon to be Watson. Somehow Sherlock Holmes Watson had a better ring to it. He needed to concentrate.....it was time for the vows already. Oh! They were kissing now....John always had such nice lips.......

Gorgeous eyes, Warm smiles  
I can't stop thinking about you  
Oh those kissable lips  
Waiting to be bitten  
Oh your lovely cheeks  
I want to touch them  
Your chest, your waist  
Your legs, your hands  
Are meant for me  
To hold, to love, to worship  
Just as mine are for you to have.  
But isn't it a pity,  
That you'll never love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this.


End file.
